Many patio or lounge chairs are presently marketed which consist of a back portion and a seat portion, these two portions being hingedly connected together in such a way that the back portion can assume any of a number of discrete angulated positions with respect to the horizontal. A particular form of hinging arrangement used in many conventional lounge chair constructions incorporates within the hinge itself a mechanism by which the back portion can be set to any of a number of discrete angles and will support the weight of the user while at that angle. The present invention is concerned not with the hinge per se, but with the possibility of providing an arm-rest structure on such a lounge chair, constructed in such a way that arm members extending from the back portion will always remain horizontal or substantially so, regardless of the angle of inclination of the back portion. Many currently available lounge chair constructions incorporate arm members which are pivoted to the back portion at the rearward ends thereof and are pivoted at the forward end to upward extensions from a leg mechanism for the lounge chair as a whole. Because the arm members are pivoted to and supported by extensions from the leg members, the forward ends of the arm members are always spaced upwardly above the seat portion of the lounge chair, regardless of the inclination of the back portion, due to the fact that the leg structure for the lounge chair cannot be allowed to fold out horizontally, for then the support for the lounge chair would be missing.